The Princess Protectors
by Accoustic Writer
Summary: the winx are all sisters and princesses one day a group of foster boys move in the palace and are deemed as protractors for the girls as the princesses and the specialists continue to spend time together they begin to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the beautiful kingdom of Magix there lived eight beautiful princesses. 7 were 2 and the other was 3. Their names were Bloom Sparks Oritel Stella Solaria Oritel Flora Linphea Oritel Layla Andros Oritel Tecna Zenith Oritel Musa Melody Oritel Roxy Tiranog Oritel and Madison Rain Oritel. Their parents were King Michael Oritel and Queen Vanessa Oritel. They were a very happy family and ruled over Magix well, but the young princesses were lonely. They weren't let outside the castle much and the only friends they had were the servant boys who lived in the palace. Queen Vanessa was very worried about her daughters. She felt they needed to interact with other people. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" King Michael thundered. Vanessa's face fell. "But dear. Don't you think they should have (some) interaction with other people?" she asked. "They have plenty of interaction." Michael argued. "Those eight servants' boys are always talking to them and I think they'd make fine husbands for the girls in the future. They'll be okay" "No!" the Queen exclaimed "Can't you see their not interested in talking to them? And besides I want my little princesses to marry out of love not arrangement" Michael looked hurt and Vanessa immediately regretted what she'd said "Michael I know we had an arranged marriage and were perfectly happy. But that doesn't mean they'll be. They won't be our little girls forever" she said softly. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Vanessa called. A knight in gold armor stepped in. Your majesties there is someone at the palace gates. Would you like us to answer?" he asked. "No no its ok. Well take care of it" King Michael replied standing up. They walked out of the throne room and to the large wooden palace doors. Another guard pushed it open and they walked outside. "I don't see anyone" Queen Vanessa commented. Suddenly she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see a small child about 5 with short chocolate brown hair and big green eyes. "Oh my" she said picking the child up. "Who would leave a helpless child here?" "The same person who left the other 7" the King spoke. He was kneeling by a large woven basket. She walked over and saw that there were 7 other young toddlers.

One had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Another was pale skinned with midnight blue eyes and black hair in a short ponytail.

The next had dark skin violet eyes and dark brown hair in a bunch of tiny braids.

Then there was one with short ginger hair and amber eyes covered by small glasses

Then one with purple eyes and short spiked magenta hair

Another had short black hair and gray eyes.

The last one had red hair and emerald eyes.

"Dear look at this" said the King. He was holding a small piece of paper.

_Dear King and Queen Oritel,_

_We are a group of widowed mothers. We tried our best but we soon realized how could we take care of our children when we couldn't even manage to take care of ourselves. We are hoping you'll give shelter to these little ones. We only want them to have a decent life. Please take care of them. Their names are Sky Peters Brandon Stevenson Helia Lane Nabu Aarons Timmy Robins Riven Nichols Andy Thomas and Jake Shells. All are 3 except for Brandon who is 4 We hope with all our hearts that you will find or give them a home. Best wishes_

With the letter came 8 photos with the boys names on the back."Oh their adorable" Vanessa gushed. "We should keep them!". King Michaels head snapped up. "Absolutely not! Well take them to the orphanage" "What! Why?" Vanessa asked balancing Brandon and Helia on her hips. "We don't have enough room" he answered. "Michael!" she exclaimed. "We have plenty of room and you know it!" "Where will we keep them?" he asked. The Queen thought for a moment. "Servants!" she exclaimed. King Michael looked confused. "They can stay in the servants quarters and work as helpers." she explained. "They can also be protectors for the girls as they get older" The King seemed ready to reject his wife's offer when he saw the little boys tugging at her skirt and the hopeful look in her eyes. 'I can't let her down like this. She would be crushed' he thought. "Alright" Michael said reluctantly. Queen Vanessa's eyes lit up. She carefully set Brandon and Helia down and have her husband a tight hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed like a child. The King just laughed at her behavior. "Come on dear" he said helping her up. "Let's go introduce the girls to their new servants." Hopefully the girls will take a liking to them and they'll become friends. Maybe even more than friends!' she thought as they headed inside the castle. The King and Queen led the eight boys to a closed wooden door. They opened it to reveal a very large room decorated in all different colors.

On the far left was a red painted section with a blue bed. There were children's books scattered everywhere. The name 'Bloom' was painted on the wall in blue.

Next was a yellow section with an orange bed. There were a bunch of cloths hanging from hooks on the wall. On that wall 'Stella' was painted in orange.

After that was an emerald green section and a pink bed with green tulips on it. There were dozens of plants and flowers on the shelves and floor. 'Flora' was painted on the wall in pink.

Then there was an sea green part with an ocean blue bed. There was sorts equipment everywhere and the name 'Layla' was on the wall in ocean blue.

Next a lime green area with a purple bed. There was a small computer there and many video games on the floor. On the wall in purple was 'Tecna'

Then a light blue section with a red bed A mini piano and millions of CDs were stacked on it. 'Musa' was on the wall in red.

After that was a green section with a hot pink bed with white paw prints on it. There was a small dog sleeping on the bed and a shelf filled with animal books and ads. The name 'Roxy' was on the wall in hot pink.

Last a twilight area with a white bed. There were papers and pencils everywhere and 'Maddy' was on the wall in white.

The boys were so awed by the room that they failed to see the eight little princesses in the middle of the room. They finally noticed them when King Michael spoke "Daughters, I'd like you to meet your newest helpers and protectors. "

Bloom had shoulder length red hair and cyan eyes. She was in a shoulders off light blue floor length dress and had a forehead tiara with a pink dragon on it.

Stella had mid back blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. She was in an orange off the shoulder dress with the same tiara as bloom but with a purple sun

Flora had shoulder length light brown hair with blonde bangs and bright green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved hot pink dress that brushed the floor. She was wearing the same crown with a green flower on it.

Layla (who was adopted so she had different skin) had dark skin butt length curly brown hair and aqua eyes. Her sea green dress had flare sleeved and her tiara matched the other girls and had a sky blue raindrop on it.

Tecna had short pink hair in a pixie cut and teal eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved purple dress and the same tiara with the triangular technology symbol in green.

Musa had midnight blue eues and matching hair in two poufy pigtails and . She wore a red one shoulder dress and the tiara that had a blue music note on it.

Roxy had short pink hair and violet eyes. She wore an apple green dress with elbow length sleeves and the tiara with a tiny hot pink feather on it.

Maddy(like Layla was adopted) had short black hair and dark brown eyes. She was in a twilight elbow sleeved dress with the same tiara but with a purple lightning bolt.

The small girls looked up and Layla immediately locked eyes with Nabu and gave him a toothy smile. Stella always the people person stood up and walked over to Brandon. "Hi I'm Stella" she said. "What's your name?" "I-uh" he stammered and the blonde princess giggled. "Sweeties this is Sky Brandon Helia Nabu Timmy Riven Andy and Dylan" said Vanessa. Helia noticed Flora watching him and blushed slightly under her gaze. "Well well leave you kids to get to know each other. Girls call us if you need anything" the Queen told them. "Yes mommy" the princesses replied in unison. Outside Vanessa was practically gushing. "Did you see the way the girls looked at them?" she squealed. "Now now dear let's not get our hopes up. Remember we have to let them choose" he mocked. She just rolled her eyes and followed him to the throne room.

A few hours later...

The King and Queen walked back to the girls room to check on them. Instead they saw the most adorable thing ever. Layla and Nabu were asleep on her bed. He had an arm around shoulders and the other around her stomach. Tecna and Timmy had fallen asleep by her computer and she had her head in Timmy's lap. Maddy and Jake were on her bed. He was holding her hands and she was snuggled up against his chest. Roxy and Andy were on her bed with her pressed against him and his head on top of her dog, Artu. Flora and Helia were asleep by a potted rose and were holding hands. Musa and Riven had gone to sleep on her bed. He had his arms around her waist in a protective way. Bloom was sleeping on the floor next to Sky who had an arm around her. Stella was asleep on Brandon's chest and he was sleeping sitting against the wall.

"Well what do you know" Michael joked "They're heroes already" "Oh that's precious!" Vanessa exclaimed. "I've got to get the camera" Once she had finished taking each couples picture she smirked at her husband.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked. "I'll believe it when they confess. Not a moment sooner" he grumbled. "You just hate being wrong" Vanessa said kissing Michaels cheek. They looked at the sleeping kids one last time before quietly shutting the door. Unfortunately eight shadows saw this and they were as furious as could be. But well see them again later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flora woke up to a soft knock at the door and Helia poked his head in.

"Wakey wakey Flower princess" he said grinning.

"Hey Heels" she yawned rubbing her eyes.

She looked around and saw the other boys already in uniform( their Specialist uniforms) waking the girls up. They had all changed so much getting stronger taller and definitely cuter. Their hair had gotten longer resulting in Nabu putting his hair into one long braid instead of a bunch of little ones and Jake had spent so much time outside with Maddy that he had gotten a few freckles. The girls had changed too. They had blossomed into beautiful young ladies with Bloom Flora and Layla's hair reaching almost to their ankles, Stella Musa and Roxys hair reaching their waists, Maddy's hair falling to her shoulders and Tecna's hair reaching little past her chin. The tips of Roxys bangs had turned blonde Layla had(secretly) dyed her bangs pink and got grounded for a week and Maddy had put a royal blue streak in her hair also earning her a weeks grounding.

The princesses climbed out of bed wearing only short nightgowns causing each boy to blush deeply. Even after 13 years of being with the girls seeing them like this still made them blush, even Riven! They had realized their feelings for the young royals long ago but knew they'd have no chance with princesses. Unfortunately their stubbornness provoked the girls insecurity about telling the boys their feelings. 'He looks so cute when he blushes' Musa thought 'I wonder whats wrong with him?'.

"Riv are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" he stuttered.

There was an akward silence.

"Well" Bloom said.

"Well what?" Sky asked.

"Are you gonna leave or do we have to change in front of you?"

She and the girls burst out laughing and the boys blushed darker, if possible. They hurriedly filed out of the large room. The girls began heading towards their personal closets. As the princesses grew older the room had expanded so it was much bigger than before. A few minutes later the girls stepped out in customized white and blue (the Kingdoms colors)silk gowns and tiaras that had jewels in their favorite color. The teenage boys (nicknamed the Specialists) guided the girls to the dining hall for breakfast. As they sat down they looked towards the empty chair at one end of the table and the girls always felt a pang in their hearts when they looked at it. Their mother, Queen Vanessa, had passed away years ago but it still hurt like it happened yesterday. The princesses ate in silence. King Michaels daughters had rarely spoken to him since their mother died. He had tried to get through to them but they mostly just spent their time outside with the Specialists.

"Does anyone know where Dad is?" Roxy asked.

The girls shook their heads. Suddenly the door banged open.

"Princesses your father wishes to see you in the throne room immediately" the Royal Advisor, Mr. Brian, said.

They swiftly stood up and walked to the throne room. _'Why does Dad want to see us?'_ Musa thought. As the girls entered the throne room they saw the king talking to what seemed to be a group of teenagers. He turned around when he heard them come in.

"Ah Specialists. Thank you for bringing my daughters." he said.

The boys nodded and stepped back.

"Girls I have a surprise I think you'll like"

"Is it shoes? Clothes?" Stella asked her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No Stella" he answered calmly.

"Meet... your new husbands" he said proudly.

8 boys stepped out from behind King Michael. There names were Donny Lance Aaron Nathan Kyle Connor Kail Jared. **(They look the exact opposite of the Specialists and no that doesn't mean that they're ugly)**

The girls gasped. Not out of happiness but out of shock. Aaron walked up to Flora and kissed her hand. No one noticed that the boys' fists had clenched with anger.

"Speechless I see" he smirked. "I look forward to becoming the husband of such a beautiful princess".

Flora finally found her voice and yanked her hand back.

"No!" she exclaimed.

She ran to the King.

"Father you can't! I don't want to marry Sir Aaron!" Helia let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry dear but these boys are great. They might be children of the servants but theyre fine young men. They'll make wonderful husbands."

"But Father-"

"Flora my decision is final" he interrupted her.

"But-"

"I said my decision is final!" he shouted.

Flora silenced and tears spilled from her big jade eyes. She pushed past the boys and Specialists and ran out of the room.

"Father whats wrong with you?!" Layla yelled her aqua eyes flashing with anger. "Cant you see she doesn't want to marry them. And neither do I"

Nathan quickly ran to her side and held her in his arms.

"Don't fret my sweet" he whispered but Layla shoved him off of her.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"Layla Andros Oritel" her father scolded. "Do not speak to your fiancee like that"

"Hes not my fiancee!" Layla said tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes he is. You will marry Nathan. You are a princess and as a princess you must do as I say!"

"Well maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" she shouted. **(Sound familiar ;) )**

The whole throne room went dead silent.

"Layla-" Michael started.

She walked up to the thrones and placed her tiara on her mothers throne. She looked up at her father as tears crawled down her face. Then she was gone.


End file.
